buffy and the fellowship
by pixie in the dark
Summary: Buffy ends up in middle earth after jumping into the portal in s5. plz r
1. Buffy in MiddleEarth

Buffy and the fellowship Disclaimer: Buffy the vampire slayer and Lord of the rings are not mine. JRR Tolkien and Joss whendon owns them.

Summary: Buffy ends up in Middle-Earth after jumping into the portal in 'The gift' and joins the fellowship.

Rating: PG-13

Part 1

I amar prestar aen.

The world has changed.

Han mathon ne nen. I feel it in the water.

Han mathon ne chae. I feel it in the earth.

A han nostron ned wilith. I smell it in the air.

Much that once was, is lost

for none now live who remember it.

It began with the forging of the great rings.

Three were given to the Elves:

Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings.

Seven to the dwarf lords:

Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls.

And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of men who,

above all else, desire power.

For within these rings was bound the strength

and the will to govern each race.

But they were, all of them, deceived;

for another ring was made.

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom,

the Dark Lord Sauron forged, in secret, a master ring.

And into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice

and his will to dominate all life.

One ring to rule them all.

One by one, the free lands of Middle-earth fell

to the power of the ring.

But there were some who resisted.

A Last Alliance of Men and Elves

marched against the armies of Mordor And on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought

for the freedom of Middle-earth.

Victory was near,

but the power of the Ring could not be undone.

(Sauron appears and wreaks havoc)

It was in this moment, when all hope had faded,

that Isildur, son of the King, took up his father's sword.

Sauron, the enemy of the free peoples of Middle-earth,

was defeated.

The ring passed to Isildur,

who had this one chance to destroy evil forever.

But the hearts of men are easily corrupted,

and the ring of power has a will of its own.

It betrayed Isildur to his death

And some things that should not have been forgotten,

were lost.

History became legend, legend became myth,

and for two-and-a-half thousand years,

the Ring passed out of all knowledge.

Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.

(My precious...)

The ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it

deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains.

And there, it consumed him.

(It came to me, my own, my precious...)

The ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life.

For five hundred years, it poisoned his mind.

And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited.

Darkness crept back into the forests of the world.

Rumour grew of a shadow in the East,

whispers of a nameless fear.

And the Ring of power perceived:

its time had now come.

It abandoned Gollum.

But something happened then, the ring did not intend.

It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable:

(What's this?)

A hobbit, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.

(A ring?)

(Gollum's cries in the background).

For the time will soon come when hobbits

will shape the fortunes of all...

Sunnydale, California

the tower:

Dawn tries to run past Buffy but Buffy grabs her.

"Dawn, What are you doing?" Buffy yelled,

"I have to jump. The energy." Dawn replied

"No! It'll kill you!"

"I know! (Buffy staring at her) Buffy, I know about the ritual! I have to stop it!" Dawn says softly.

"No!" Buffy said.

"I have to. Look what's happening!"

Buffy looks towards the portal, just then a demon comes flying out.

"Buffy, you have to let me. It has to have the blood!"

Buffy gets a look of realization on her face. Dawn notices it.

"No, buffy, you can't!" Dawn yells.

"Dawnie, I have to!" Buffy says calmly.

"No!" Dawn whimpers.

"Dawnie, listen! This is the work I have to do. Tell Giles... tell Giles I figured it out, he'll know what I mean, and I'm okay and give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now; you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave, live for me."

Buffy kisses Dawn on the cheek, turns around and runs towards the portal and swan dives into it.

"BUFFY" Dawn screams.

Middle-Earth, Rivendell

The council of Elrond:

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it.

You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this one fate, this one doom.

Bring forth the Ring, Frodo" Elrond said.

Frodo gets up and puts the ring on the pedestal and sat back down. Just then there was a flash of lighting, everyone looked up towards the sky. There was portal opening, and then a girl fell from it, unconscious.

Everyone was staring at the young girl in shock. Legolas and Strider were the first ones to recover from the shock. They both went over to the unconscious girl.

"She is alive! Merely unconscious" Aragorn said.

"She is badly wounded and need healing!" Legolas states.

"Take her inside and put her in one of the spare room" Elrond said.

Legolas picks her up and follows Elrond to a spare room and lays her down on the bed gently.

"I will suspend the council till the girl wakes. I will go and let the others know. Watch over her incase she wakes up. I'll send Arwen in to heal her." Elrond tells Legolas as he leaves.


	2. Buffy meet Legolas and Arwen

Disclaimer: Buffy the vampire slayer and Lord of the rings are not mine. JRR Tolkien and Joss whendon owns them.

Summary: Buffy ends up in Middle-Earth after jumping into the portal in 'The gift' and joins the fellowship.

Hya peeps, thanx for the reviews, sorry I haven't updated in awhile my computer is crap and was broke so I had to use the college computer which are crap also, restricted web site and all that crap.

For those who want to know the pairings are: Buffy/Legolas, Aragorn/Arwen, Boromir? frodo, Sam/Rosie(maybe), Pippin, Merry, Gimli?(maybe) and Gandalf?(maybe). If anyone as any ideas about who Frodo, Boromir, Pippin, Merry, Gimli and Gandalf could be paired plz let me know. Also I a little bit stuck on who else to bring into Middle-Earth from the Buffyverse, I was thinking Faith, but its has been done quite a few times, so if there's anyone you want to come from the Buffyverse then let me know.

Thanks to HonorH for pointing out that I spelt Legolas wrong, sorry about that peeps.

'...' Thoughts

Part 2

Legolas sat watching over the unconscious girl, waiting for her to wake. Arwen had already been and healed her. He was thinking about where the beautiful girl had come from and how she came to Middle-Earth, it was obvious she wasn't from here, from the clothing she wore. When she suddenly woke up screaming, Legolas rushed to the bed to calm her.

"It's alright Lady, you're safe!" He said hoping to calm her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked looking at him, noticing how good-looking he was. 'Yummy, he is HOT!'

"I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and you are in Imladris!" He answered her.

"Where?" She asked again confused. 'Imladris, where's that, urg I knew I should've stayed awake in geography.'

"Imladris, or if you like Rivendell!" He replied. 'This proves she is not from Middle-Earth.'

"Oookaay, and that is where?" She asked still confused.

"Middle-Earth, milady!" He said looking amused. 'She look cute when she's confused.'

Buffy was about to reply when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" buffy answered.

The door opened and the most beautiful woman Buffy has ever seen came in carrying a tray and some clothes. She placed the tray and the unit near the door and laid the clothes on the chair next to it and turned to look at Buffy.

" I see you have awoken! I am Arwen, I've brought some food and clothes for when you woke up!" She explained.

"Thank you Arwen, I'm Buffy." She said.

"I will go a let Lord Elrond know that Lady Buffy is awake while she changes!" Legolas tells them as he bows and then leaves to find Lord Elrond.

"Would you like to eat or get changed first, Lady Buffy?" Arwen asked. 'What a strange name.'

"I would like to change first, thankyou. And it just Buffy!" She replied. 'What's with the Lady thing.'

"Pardon?" Arwen said confused.

"Just Buffy, no Lady Buffy. Makes me sound important." Buffy replied.

"Alright Buffy, I hope the dress fits well, I was not sure if it would fit you well, because you are smaller than elves." She said picking up the dress of the chair and walking over to the bed.

"Elves?" Buffy said confused, once again.

"Yes, elves, all who live in Rivendell are elves, Buffy." she told the confused girl, although Buffy wasn't the only confused one anymore. 'She doesn't know about elves, that is strange.'

" Is that why you have pointy ears?" She asked still confused. ' I thought elves were small and helped Santa.'

"Yes, all elves have pointy ears. Now lets get you changed before my father comes."

Buffy got up out of the large comfy bed she was in and walked over to Arwen with shaky legs to take the dress before moving to go behind the screen in the corner of the room. A few minutes later after saying a few curses under her breath Buffy gave in and asked Arwen for help to get into the dress. About five minutes later she had the dress on and Arwen was doing her hair in an elven manner, while she was eating some of the fruit that Arwen had brought in. Arwen, at the request of Buffy was telling her about Rivendell and her family.

"Would you like me to show you around Rivendell now, Buffy?" She asked as she finished doing her hair.

"If its not to much trouble, it sounds beautiful!" buffy replied thinking of how beautiful it sounded. 'Nice and peaceful, I like the sound of that, I've not and any peace since becoming the slayer, I might just start to like it here.'

Just then there was a knock at the door, Arwen standing near the door opened it, on the other side was Legolas. They bowed a little at each other, before he look over at Buffy about to say something, but stopped when he saw her dressed in elven clothes. 'She looks even more beautiful than before.' Arwen did not miss the look on the other elf's face when he looked in Buffys direction and smiled.

"Lord Elrond will come and see you soon Lady Buffy, he has some questions he wants to ask you." He said finally able to speak.

Buffy smiled at his reaction. "Thankyou, and please its just Buffy, no Lady. Do you know how long he will be, Arwen was going to show me around Rivendell?"

"I will inform Lord Elrond that you will not be in your room for a while and if he needs to speak to you urgently he will find you outside!" He said bowing and leaving the room again. ... ... What do you think, ppppppppppllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeee review


	3. Gandalf and Elrond

Disclaimer: Buffy the vampire slayer and Lord of the rings are not mine. JRR Tolkien and Joss whendon owns them.

Summary: Buffy ends up in Middle-Earth after jumping into the portal in 'The gift' and joins the fellowship.

Hya Peeps thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you like the story, hopefully I'll be able to update more often now that the college year is nearly finished, thank god.

Reanna: I know what you mean we need more Buffy/Legolas fics. Have you read Moutons: its not over pt1 & 2. Their really good lots of buffy/Legolas in them, also there's ring red: miles to go and Nileregwen: immortal.

Broken thorn: sorry, you know me, if I've got certain word in my head I keep saying it, at da mo its peeps, wicked cool, demented n doodie, anyway I'm plz'd you like me fic cant wait for you to post urs, although iv read most of it, cya l8r.

Anyway back to the story and plz r&r.

Part 3

After Arwen showed Buffy around Rivendell, which Buffy still can't believe how beautiful it is, she went back to her room to wait for Lord Elrond to come and speak to her.

While she was waiting she was thinking about how Dawn and her friends were doing back home and how she came to Middle-Earth. ' I haven't even been here for a day and I've fallen in love with Rivendell' she thought, ' and a certain HOT elf' something in the back of her min said. 'No, no, no I haven't', 'Liar', it said, 'I'm not lying', 'liar', 'I'm not lying', 'liar, liar, lair', 'I am not..., Great, First sign of madness: arguing with your self'.

Before she could think about her feelings toward Legolas, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She yelled.

The door opened and a dark haired elf came in gracefully, 'that has got to be Arwen's dad', following him was an old grey haired man with a staff.

"Hello Lady Buffy, I am Lord Elrond and this is Gandalf the Grey." He said introducing themselves to her.

"Hi, and its just Buffy, no Lady Buffy or milady, okay." Buffy said, she didn't want to sound rude but the Lady thing was starting to annoy her.

"Alright Buffy, we wanted to talk to you about how you got here, do you know anything of how you came to Middle-Earth." Gandalf asked her.

"Errr, yeah I do, but do you have time, it might take a while to explain." She told them, not really wanting to tell them what happened before she came here, but knew that she'd have to tell them, so they could help get her back home.

"That's alright, the council will not be starting in till midday tomorrow, so we have time." he reassured her.

Buffy then tells Elrond and Gandalf all that happened leading her into Middle-Earth, from finding out about being the slayer, then about finding out dawn was the key and to jumping into the portal.

"You are the slayer in your world?" Gandalf asked, shocked that a girl so small could be a slayer.

"Well I'm the main slayer." She replied annoyed. 'Why are they always shocked that I'm the slayer.'

"But I thought there is only one slayer and that the next is called when the other one died." Gandalf said confused.

"Well that's how it used to be, but when I was 16, I drowned and a friend brought me back to life by CPR." She explained.

"CPR?" Elrond and Gandalf asked together.

"Yep, CPR, its when someone forces air into your lungs to get you breathing again." She explained.

"That is interesting. I presume that you came into Middle-Earth through the portal." Elrond stated.

"Well that's the last thing that I remember before waking up here." She said, yawning.

"We will leave now so you can get some rest." Gandalf said getting up and walking over to the door.

"The council is tomorrow at noon, I had suspended the council till you woke up so you could attend." Elrond tells before leaving.

Buffy got then got ready for bed, putting on the nightgown that was on her bed and got into bed it was a while before Buffy could get to sleep and when she did it wasn't all that peaceful. ... ... Sorry peeps I know its short but I promise ill make the next one longer plz plz plz plz plz plz r&r


	4. AN

Hya peeps sorry about not updating in a little over a year, kinda been busy with college, plus I had writers block really bad, I will be updating this story hopefully this week or next, maybe on Monday, once again sorry for not updating, but in the nxt chappie, Buffy will be meeting with the fellowship. Lets say boromir won't be v. happy by the end

Luv krazybabe


	5. dreams and whistler

Disclaimer: Buffy the vampire slayer and Lord of the rings are not mine. JRR Tolkien and Joss whendon owns them.

Summary: Buffy ends up in Middle-Earth after jumping into the portal in 'The gift' and joins the fellowship.

Hya peeps once again sorry about the lack of updates, hopefully I will be doing a lot more with this fic now, plus keep an eye out for my other fics I'll be doing.

Thanks for all the reviews guys, glad u like my story.

Mex: love you too, thought you'd like it, found a site with loads of Minnie lotr comics and pics I'll e-mail you the http, l8r, I'll txt or call ya l8r, plus meet ya after college.

Kutoja: thanks I never really notice that I put okay, thanks for pointing it out.

Annelise 1212: thanks, I don't mind constructive criticism, I think its good to get it cuz it helps in the ling run, thanks.

Part 4

Buffy knew she was dreaming, that or she gone to another place when she was asleep. She was in a big white room that looked like it went on for miles. She was looking around wondering where she was. ' Great were am I now'

"Hey kiddo." A familiar annoying voice said making her jump.

"Oh great, as if ending up in a different dimension isn't enough, I have to put up with you now." She said turning around and glaring at the messenger demon. "What did I ever do to the make the damned PTB hate me?"

"HEY, I'm not that bad." Whistler said.

"That's what you think. What are you doing here? Actually what am I doing here?" Buffy asked, still glaring at whistler.

"We're both here so I can tell you why you're in middle-earth."

"Well, why am I in middle-earth?" She said in a bored voice.

"Whoa, your not very patient are you?" Buffy just glared at him, making him take a step back. "ok, ok, no need to glare."

"Whistler, if you don't spill what you've got to say, you'll have a new hat, and it'll be made outta your rib cage." Buffy said while advancing on him.

"Okay, well for one you weren't meant to jump, your kid sister was, and before you rip my spleen out, listen, It was how it meant to be. The energy of the key would go to the elves, to it original form, before the monks got hold of it. And your sister would still be alive, no longer the key, just a regular Joe. But you being you jump so your sister could live. Very noble of you. Anyway as to why you're in middle-earth, it wasn't your time…"

"Why didn't they send me back home then?" she asked, interrupting him.

"Cuz your body was destroyed when you died. So they sent you to where you were needed as much as you were in sunnydale. Middle-earth is at war, and they need all the warriors they need. That's where you come in, you're gonna help them save their world."

"But it so peaceful in rivendale" She said softly 'great, just great. When are you bastards gonna give me a break.'

"It's rivendell." He said with a smirk.

"Uh?"

"It's rivendell, not rivendale."

"Oh." She said, looking sheepish. "So what's the deal, with this war?"

So Whistler tell buffy all about the first war and the starting of the second war. (I am not writing all of that; it'd take me forever and a day.)

"So all I have to do is help fight the war, what then?" She asked, worrying about the what then bit.

"Well its up to you, you can stay in middle-earth, or you can go to heaven. It's all up to you."

"You mean to tell me, that when the war is over, I get to chose. No more of the power pulling my strings." Buffy asked looking happy about that idea.

"Yep, got it in one kiddo."

"Can you stop calling me kiddo, I'm not a kid." She said, once again glaring at him.

"Ok, ok, you best get going time to wake up." He said starting to walk away. Turning around he said "Oh, by the way, when you wake up, your gonna notice a change."

"WHAT? What's gonna change?" whistler just kept walking away. "God dammit, tell me, what's gonna change?"

"You are." Whistler said, before disappearing.

Before buffy could say anything, she felt a pull, and instead on standing, she was lying down on a soft bed.

"The next time I see him I'm gonna kill him, after torturing him for hours." She mumbled. After remembering the last part of the dream see got up and went running to the large mirror in the room. Looking at her reflection her jaw dropped.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

ohhhhhhhh cliffy, sorry guys, couldn't help it. Hope you like this chappie


	6. help plz

sorry i have not updated for a while but im a bit rundown with college n work but i will be updating asap, which is why i need ur help, im a bit stuck on the next chap, im not sure if to have the cousil meeting or a chap where buffy meets the hobbits n spends more time with legolas so can u plz let me know what you would like to see in the next chap. thanks.

p.s hope you all had a great crimbo and new year love krazy babe


End file.
